


what should this be called?

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: I don't know let's just say it's a cute story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: I had forgotten to put a summary:I don't know what to say!! Let this be surprising!!Just kidding, just random Sungjae escaping his work on a sunny afternoon...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am back with yet another story, and I tried out writing from a first person point of view (I like having a bit of a challenge!!!), unsurprisingly, I tried it out with a changjae... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it turned out fine!! (o_o)

**_Sungjae:_ **

Ahhhh life is so boring... I sighed looking at the window, there are so many peoples down there in the streets, sometimes, I wish I was one of them, walking anywhere I want... Instead, here I am, up there... I don't see why walking should be for the poor... my father used to always say that...  
I sighed and stood up, my secretary looked up, he seemed surprised and adjusted his glasses, asking if something was wrong, I didn't even bother answering as I was heading for the elevators... but I realized I might run into unwanted obstacles so I switched to the stairs.

I quickly went down before my secretary could tell anyone I was gone and I went out. I walked, feeling free for the first time in a long while, I wandered around, not really knowing where to go, I realized I had left my phone upstairs once I was already outside, there was no way I was going back up, I would get scolded later anyway.  
I ended up in a park, I sat in the grass and looked around, there were kids playing tag, their parents were sitting on the nearby bench, yelling at them not to go too far away once in a while, I smiled, I missed being a carefree child who could just run around anywhere.

I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun and the light summer breeze brushing past me.

\- The weather is really nice today, isn't it?

I jumped, who had talked? I opened my eyes and looked around, surprised to see a random guy sitting not far from me, he was half lying down, and unlike me, was dressed very casually, it seemed he lived here (really, he had two bags next to him, it seemed they were filled with stuff), the guy wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at the kids, with a small smile:  
\- Ahh... I miss being a kid!

I frowned, I wasn't used to have complete stranger casually talking to me as if we were friends... I didn't answer anything, maybe he would go away...

Unfortunately, he did not, he kept saying whatever was going through his head, without caring whether I listened to him or not, he didn't even introduce himself, maybe I shouldn't have sneaked out of the office today...

After a while, I realized I could just walk away and stood up, maybe, if I had been in a cheerful mood... but today I felt gloomy. I started walking away, hoping that nuisance of a guy would keep on talking alone without noticing I was gone. But, things weren't going my way today, I stopped as I suddenly heard:  
-Wait!! Wait!! Don’t just sit next to someone, make conversation and then randomly leave!!

Oh no, he had gathered his stuff and run after me... I wasn't going to be able to get rid of him easily... I sighed:

\- Why are you following me now?

\- Ah ah!!! So you do speak once in a while!!!

He was smiling at me so brightly, it was weird, I frowned, wondering what was wrong with that guy, I passed my hand through my hair, getting annoyed and instantly regretting my gesture because my hair was perfect before, now it was a mess.

\- Just stop following! Creepy park guy!

He burst out laughing at the name, and stopped walking because he was laughing too much, I should have taken the opportunity to run away, but for some reason, I didn't, I stopped too, getting really annoyed, why was this guy so loaded? He had a backpack and a duffle bag hanging at his shoulder, he was wearing a coat, though it was really warm, in spite of myself, I was a bit curious, he finally stopped laughing and just said, apparently fixed on clearing his name:  
\- My name is Changsub, and I'm not creepy! You sat next to me, I thought you wanted to make a new friend!!!

I frowned, had I really? I wasn't paying attention earlier. What a weird guy...  
We walked out of the park and I wasn't sure whether we were just heading the same way or if he was still following me, he was humming and just when I was starting to get used to it he stopped walking, and I stopped too, surprised, and turned to him, he was standing in front of a coffee shop and it seemed his eyes were shining, he smiled to me:  
\- This is where I stop my friend! Adios!

And he went in without looking back, part of me was happy to finally get rid of him, but I had to admit I was glad not to be alone, it felt more like a vacation and less like a breakaway from work... OMG!! Work!!  
I sighed and headed back to my building, I was met with my secretary, he looked so worried:  
\- MR YOOK!! YOU SCARED ME!! YOU SHOULDN'T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!!!

He was shaking me, then realized what he was doing and stopped, I smiled because he was always worried over nothing, he shoved my phone in my hands, saying I shouldn’t just leave it there, ah, secretary Lee is crazy... that's why I like him... he is way better than my former secretary... and I know he gets paid _a lot_ , apparently, I am hard to handle, I don't really see why, but my company his the one paying... so I don't really care...

I went back in my office, secretary Lee following me and complaining about my whereabouts, saying one day I was going to have him have a heart attack if I kept going on. Since it was late already, I told him he could go, I would stay late, and I could see happiness in his eyes, I know he has someone in his life, he keeps on calling someone and he laughs cutely when they talk... I may have been a bit jealous seeing him smile and take out his phone, at least I was making someone happy...

When Friday came I was so happy, I would get off work early, and escape, I didn't know where, but I would. Just when my driver was about to fetch me, I laughed evilly as I ran away, sending him a text that I would go home in a taxi later. I'm pretty sure he almost died at this, I usually do whatever I want, but he is part of it, I sent him another text telling him to go home and that he had the weekend off. Why am I in such a generous mood these days? 

I raised my head when I felt raindrops falling. It was starting to rain, maybe I shouldn't have sent away my driver... I wasn't even wearing a coat, just my suit... And the rain wasn't getting better, soon, it was pouring down and I felt like an idiot, standing there in the rain... I walked for a bit and stopped at a building entryway. Once under a shelter, it was kind of fun to look at people running, trying to avoid the rain.   
After a while, I came to the conclusion that the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon, and left my shelter, ready to get drenched, as I was walking, I walked past a subway station and wondered if I should get in there... it had been so long since I had last taken the subway... 

I was about to go down when I heard a sort of squeal coming from someone under a suspicious Hello Kitty umbrella. I frowned, maybe it was some sort of thug and I would get mugged, but then he raised his umbrella a bit and I was met with park guy's surprised face:  
\- Oh! It's you! 

I suddenly realized that I had never introduced myself to him... what had he said his name was? Changseok? I couldn't remember...   
\- Here... - he went to stand closer to me, raising his umbrella so I would get sheltered to, since it was obviously a kid's umbrella, this was weird, but apparently, not to him...- You never said your name new friend!

I sighed... just why did he keep on calling me a friend? But then, I was kind of being rude so I answered:  
\- My name is Yook Sungjae...  
\- Oh... that's a pretty name! You’re like a star!

He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, what was it with that weird guy...  
\- What's with the umbrella? - I asked.

He still had his two bags and he had a third, it was a paper bag, I wondered why he needed to have two bags with him but I figured it would be rude to ask him, he laughed at my question and answered:  
\- It's my friend's! I'm supposed to give it back to him next time we see each other, but ever since he started working for that rich kid, he only goes to Eunkwangie when he is free...

He pouted by the end and I suddenly realized he was cute, I hadn't really payed attention to his face before (the overall look was enough to spot him from far away, really), but he had squishy cheeks that looked cute.  
I couldn't keep myself from smiling, was he saying that this umbrella belonged to a grown man?

\- This kind of weather is why you should always have an umbrella nearby!!

I raised an eyebrow, wasn't this a borrowed umbrella? He added:  
\- You were heading home??

He was back at it, acting like we were friends... I shrugged because truthfully, I had no idea of what I wanted to do...  
\- You ate already?

I shook my head, what was he? An investigator or something?? I got surprised when he grabbed my arm, making me stay under the umbrella as he was starting to walk:  
\- Let's go grab dinner then!!

He dragged me to a little noodle place I would never have noticed and went in, the owner gasped seeing us, and walked to us so fast he could have been running, which was weird coming from such an old man:  
\- CHANGSUB!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!

Changsub! So _that_ was his name!!!! The old man took the umbrella and put it where it could dry and then looked at me, frowning:  
\- You made a new friend?

Changsub nodded and dragged me further in:  
\- It's Sungjae!   
The owner smiled at me and went back to the kitchen while we sat at the table nearest from the kitchen, Changsub smiled at me, wow, that was some smile, his eyes seemed to completely disappear, it was so bright... and he told me about how this place tasted delicious, he was putting down all of his stuff and taking off his coat (still with the winter coat...)

The noodles quickly arrived and since they weren't any other costumers, the owner sat with us, and he kept saying we should eat more, and he kept on ruffling Changsub's hair saying he looked like a baby today, which was kind of true... I smiled because he was shaking his head no, while eating, which made him look even more like a baby...  
Surprisingly, the dinner went well (it was mostly the owner talking) and when we went out, it had finally stopped raining, I had called a cab before heading out and when it arrived, Changsub waved me goodbye as if we were 5-year-old kids, I sighed, that guy was weird...  
I went home, and ended up spending the week end buried in my bed walking around under the rain hadn't been the best choice... I even ended up calling my secretary, asking for medicine, I felt bad for doing so, but as always, he was nice and he bought me some cold medicine, saying I couldn't die under his watch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I will try to finish this and my other ongoing story properly... (by the way, thank you so much for reading my stories so far, I hope you guys like them!!! I have quite some fun writing them but my ideas are kind of similar to one another so I hope it doesn't get too boring!!!!)
> 
> I hope you have a great day!!!!
> 
> Oh, and the other ongoing story is in progress, I am just a bit stuck, but it will get update at some point I guess... I don't even think it has been that long since I posted the last chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> OH!!! AND! Let's not forget about that little masterpiece that came out on monday, I'm talking about the whole album there!! Our boys did great!!!!!! (as a huge composer Minhyuk fan, I can't help but cheer for Blue Moon!!!!! (this needed to be said))


	2. Chapter 2

##### Sunday evening:

**_Changsub:_ **

I was sitting on Eunkwang's couch, the latter was complaining about my stuff lying around, it's his own fault, he should keep things clean around!  
I had been witnessing Eunkwang swearing at Minhyuk's boss for a while because he was calling him on a weekend, I love these two (Eunkwang and Minhyuk), they're like that old couple that has been together for the longest time...  
I knew I should head out when Minhyuk finally came home, saying his boss was sick, and Eunkwang was like "if that guy wasn't the reason you get paid, I would have told him to go die alone", which had me laughing a lot, and then I was grossed out by the looks they exchanged, and decided to go my own way.  
I packed my stuff and was good to go, as always, Eunkwang insisted that I should stay for the night and I declined because I couldn't abuse of his kindness and so I headed home.

I had only found this place a week ago and settled in the day before, so it was a mess, and me spending the day at Eunkwang's hadn't been the best way of cleaning up, but I didn't really care... at least now I wasn't walking around with most of my stuff spread around at friends’ around the city...

Since I am stupid, I forgot to set my alarm and of course, woke up late, I ran like crazy to work and my class were waiting for me with lost owl eyes, their parents were all like "what's going on?" and I felt really bad because I hadn't even had the time to shower...

It was pouring rain again and I was glad I had thought of taking my umbrella... okay, Minhyuk's umbrella, I should really give it back, it makes my students laugh and I am pretty sure some of them have the same...  
I did my class after apologizing for being late (the kids were laughing... I really should try out a more respectful act...) and the parents apparently decided it was okay, I had managed to be only 10 minutes late (my lungs won't forgive me for a while) after all.

Once the afternoon ended and that all the kids had went home, I left the school and figured I should head home, since it was still raining heavily I took out my umbrella, I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly heard my name being called:  
\- Hey!!! Changsub!

I looked around and saw a black car parked right next to me, I tilted my head, wondering who that was, and then realized the back door was opened, and Yook Sungjae was gesturing for me to come in:  
\- Want me to drop you off somewhere? Don't get me wrong, it's just payback for last time!

I smiled, felling glad that he had stopped, I mean, he could have drove past me, I would never have noticed! I sat and closed the door, greeting the driver who greeted me back, he seemed to be wondering who the hell I was, I guess Yook Sungjae doesn't have a lot of friends... Sungjae added:  
\- I recognized the umbrella... So, want us to drop you off at home?

I shyly nodded, I'm not a shy person, but I had never been in a car with a private driver, I gave my neighborhood address (I kind of trust Yook Sungjae, but we're not that close...), I guess he is richer than I thought... To have a private driver...

Sungjae was way more talkative than the two last times I had met him, he told me about he had had a few meetings today and it had been draining and he asked me if my day had went well, and I just said yes because, though it had started bad, it had gone smoothly after that...

We were soon in my neighborhood, and I was about to get off the car while thanking them when Sungjae stopped me:  
\- Wait!! - he handed me his business card- If you wanna have lunch sometimes, you'll have my number now...  
\- Oh! Yes of course! I don't have a business card but I'll send you a text!!!

I smiled to him and finished getting off the car, opened my umbrella and waved at the car when it left. I thought he found me annoying, I guess he doesn't that much...

 

Two days later, I was at the bus stop, close from Sunjae's company, it's funny because I noticed it's the same as where Minhyuk works, and that's when I saw it, Sungjae and Minhyuk going out of the building talking... wait... Minhyuk's rich kid was Sungjae??? I needed to laugh but I restrained myself, as Sungjae probably still thinks I am a civilized person, and I wanted to give Minhyuk back his umbrella right now, just to see the looks on their faces... but Minhyuk went back before I could do anything... Ah..  life is fun!   
I walked over to Sungjae and he greeted me with a nod, asking where I wanted to have lunch...

Nothing special happened during lunch, apart from Sungjae tripping and falling down, then standing up like nothing happened (This. Made. My. Day), and asserting I had dreamt and he hadn't fall, but then I noticed he had scratched his hand so once we were seated at the restaurant, I took out my gear and insisted on treating his hand.  
\- Why do you even carry this? - Sungjae asked pointing at my first aid kit.  
\- I'm a kindergarten teacher! Of course I carry that kind of stuff!!

I then realized I probably had never talked about my work because he looked at me in surprise, and  asked:  
\- You? A kindergarten teacher?  
\- Yes -I vividly nodded, not really seeing where he was going.  
\- Don't the kids get mixed up thinking you're one of them?

I burst out laughing, and for the first time, he did too. But then he wasn't satisfied with the plaster I had given him, saying it was a little girl's one, to what I retorted that I'm a kindergarten teacher! Of course my plasters are all cute ones! Lunch was nice, and when we parted he said we should do that again sometime and I nodded, being with Sungjae was nice.

##### The evening:

I was back at Eunkwang's and Minhyuk was just getting home:  
\- Hey guys! I think my boss recently started dating!

I raised my head, wondering how he had came to that conclusion, Eunkwang was faster than me to ask why:  
\- Last time, his driver told me they had picked up some random guy, but they seemed to know each other and they dropped him off at his place, which my boss never does, he’s kind of, what doesn't concern me isn't my problem! - Minhyuk answered after having taken out a beer from the fridge and after joining us on the couch, he added -And for lunch, he went out, and didn't tell me with whom, and he said not to call him during his lunch, if there was anything, it could wait till he got back... Oh... and when he went back from lunch, he had a plaster on the hand, and that wasn't the kind of plaster he owns...

Minhyuk was frowning and I was trying to suppress the slight blush that was creeping up, so Sungjae really was Minhyuk's boss... but we weren't dating... right? We were just two people who recently met and are getting along well... right?

\- Anyway, he was not like usual, so I concluded he started dating...

Oh my! Now my heart was messing with me! Did I like that guy? I guess I was probably just attracted, I mean, Sungjae is one handsome guy, and really tall too... but I shook these ideas out of my head, no, no, no, we were just friends, I'm pretty sure it's how he sees it...  
After a while, I reluctantly gave Minhyuk back his umbrella before leaving. It was time... And Minhyuk seemed so happy to have it back, it's not like he even uses it, he just likes it very much... Eunkwang suggested I sleep over, and as always, I declined, I needed to go home... And tomorrow we had big plans at school and the stuff were all still at home...

##### Two weeks later, Friday evening:

I was standing near the coffee shop, and I was strongly tempted to get a coffee, but, I would go to have dinner soon so it wasn't really necessary, as I was still debating, I heard a laugh that was starting to get familiar: Yook Sungjae, a small smile crept up my lips and I turned to him with an eyebrow raised, he was in a suit as always, and had a black umbrella (it was raining again) and was pointing at mine laughing:  
\- What's with this???

Oh... that's right... The new umbrella I had, I smiled widely saying:  
\- My students gave it to me! They were sad I didn't have the Hello Kitty one anymore, so one of them, who just had a new given at her birthday, asked her mom if she could lend me this one...

Sungjae couldn't stop laughing:  
\- But it's... It's... _Frozen_...

I smiled, yes, my umbrella was indeed a Frozen umbrella, but what was wrong with that? After he calmed down he added:  
\- Your students are so cute...

I laughed:  
\- You should see my friends', he is a music teacher and he has the kids choir... it's just _so_ cute...

Sungjae laughed at me again, wasn't he getting too comfortable with me? He asked me why I was lurking at the coffee shop and I said there was something really important in there.  
\- How important?  
\- The world!!!  
Suddenly he looked confused, and he started looking inside too:  
\- What could it be??  
I laughed, but now he was standing very close, that was a first... I blurted out, a bit flustered:  
\- Coffee... it's coffee of course!!

He laughed and asked if we could go back to the noodle place for dinner, I nodded, glad he had liked my old friend, we went there and he was so glad to see us, and now it seemed he was Sungjae's fan, he kept on saying Sungjae was a good kid and all... That made me smile because Sungjae's ears were getting red from embarrassment, it was kind of cute. When we left, it was getting pretty late and Sungjae said we should meet for a drink sometimes and I nodded, he smiled brightly at me and it made him look like a kid, I really like his smile, and then he did the most unexpected thing: he talked cutely... like... cutely... saying we should meet tomorrow for a drink and I couldn't stop laughing because Sungjae acting cute was something, but my earlier feeling was back: he was getting comfortable with me... I smiled when I thought about it, Sungjae was a funny one, he apparently just needed time to let it out... which is kind of cute...

##### The next day:

I saw Sungjae in the distance, he was getting off his car and talking with his driver, a smile automatically went to my face, he spotted me once his car had left and waved at me, oh my! He was getting cuter by the day...

\- Let's go drink! - he said smiling at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the comments for the first chapters were so nice... I'm still so flustered... thank you very much for liking my stories... really... thank you!!!!
> 
> So, this was chapter 2 and chapter 3 should follow up soon, thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> I hope you have a great day/night and that you are as happy as I am right now!!!!!!!! No really, I really hope you have a great day!!! 
> 
> And also, at some point, I made a really bad play-on-words, I think it's when sungjae first introduces himself, I talked about a star because the 성 in Sungjae can mean "star" in English... so yes... a really lame joke (I should maybe check his name in sinograms, but I'm pretty sure it's the character for "star", because the only other seong that comes to my mind would be pretty weird for a name...) well, anyway, if anyone didn't know, I wanted to explain it!!!!
> 
> Ohhh!! By the way, the first-person pov turned out to be easier than I thought, I might write more like that, at first it was a bit disrupting since it was unusual for me, but younger, I used to always write like that, and as we say, old habits never really fade, so I guess this is why writing like that now feels like going back home...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sungjae:_ **

Changsub nodded at me, smiling, he seemed just as happy to see me that I was to see him, I know, we had seen each other the day before, but there was just something about him that made me feel so comfortable, it felt like we had known each other forever... and I don't know why, but I kept on wanting to see him more and more, it was like a small ball of happiness had walked into my life... 

We went to a bar and I paid for the drinks (I'm pretty sure a kindergarten teacher salary isn't much...), we drank a lot and when we figured we should go home, I didn't really want to go back to my big empty apartment, I insisted I would walk him to his place and he kept on saying it should be the other way around (he recently discovered he was 4 years older than me...) and I kept on saying I looked scarier so I wouldn't get attacked but he would because he looked so soft and he was pouting, saying he didn't and in the end I won, because I am just that great...

I was glad he never said we could just part ways here and walk back alone to our respective places, I guess I wasn't the only one not wanting our hang out to end... 

We took the subway to get there and he made fun of me because I hardly ever take it so I was lost, and I recognized the neighborhood where we had dropped him off last time, then we walked for a while before we arrived at a small building, he stopped, and looked at me with an interrogative stare, I guess he was wondering if this was good bye or if I was coming in for a while, I looked interrogatively at him, wondering if he was okay with me going in, and we ended up both laughing because this situation was ridiculous (at least it wasn't raining) and he took my arm still laughing, dragging me in.

His place was a mess... he didn't even seem ashamed of it he moved some stuff so we could both sit on the couch and went to look for anything to eat or drink, while he was away, I looked around and smiled at the pile of drawings (the only neat one) probably from his students, and some other stuff I figured were teacher stuff, when he came back, he was carrying a pack of beers, a bottle of soju and snacks, I stood up to help him, and he was shaking his head like it wasn't necessary.

We sat down and opened out beers, we kept on talking for hours, really, I was starting to think that time was different when I was with him, before I knew it, it was almost morning, I looked at the time with a panicked face, wondering how I was going to get home when Changsub said I could just sleep on the couch, it was way too late for a youngster like me to go home (I rolled my eyes at the "youngster", but I got what he meant), and in the end, we didn't even need further discussion, we both fell asleep still sitting on the couch...

When I woke up the next day, not very late, I shouldn't have slept still in a suit, I had a meeting on Saturday so I hadn't been able to stay casual, Changsub had woken up before me but he was still pretty much half asleep, he made me think pf a sort of very cute zombie, even though it looked as he was about to murder someone. I kind of liked the murderous look though, it was fun.

##### Two weeks later:

I was peacefully working, fully focused for once, when secretary Lee went over to my desk, frowning:  
\- It says you have a schedule at a school here... Business day...?

\- I agreed for a friend.

He shrugged and I added he should come with me, it would be another job to present, he looked at me with wide eyes and asked what kind of school we would head to:  
\- Kindergarten.

He looked really confused, but didn't say anything, when Changsub had asked me if I could pass by on business day I couldn't say no, so I had agreed, I'm supposed to tell the kids about my job... 

The next day, we headed there, I was a bit nervous, I had never tried to make my job look appealing before... We entered the school and I smiled looking around, kindergartens are nice and cute... I couldn't help but smile when Changsub waved at me... gesturing for us to come closer:  
\- Sungjae! Minhyuk! Come over here!

Secretary Lee and I both looked at each other surprised, then at Changsub, asking at the same time:  
\- You know him? 

Changsub was just smiling fondly at us and patted secretary Lee on the shoulder saying:  
\- Eunkwangie will be here soon, he agreed to come last minute...

Then I had a revelation:  
\- Wait... wait... So... _you're_ the Hello Kitty umbrella owner?!?!?

By now Changsub had left to other people (and I noticed there were kids everywhere) leaving us both dumbfounded:  
\- And... _I_ am "that rich kid"???

\- Wait what now? -secretary Lee was looking at me weirdly- So your friend was Changsubie?

I nodded and he was still looking at me weirdly. But then something happened... or rather _someone_ , a wild guy exclaimed:   
\- MINHYUKIE!  
And he ran to us, greeting everyone on the way, he seemed overly excited, I wondered who the hell that was, but figured it out seeing secretary Lee's smile coming up from the moment he had heard his name, the wild guy got stopped by kids and high-fived them before he was near us:  
\- They go to my classes... - he explained before patting Minhyuk's arm- What are you doing here? Changsubie didn't tell me you'd be here! 

He was pouting by the end and started looking around, then suddenly noticed me (I'm tall, probably the tallest around, I don't really get how he hadn't seen me before) and raised an eyebrow at me:  
\- You must be Minhyukie's boss! Hello there! I am Eunkwang!

Why wasn't it surprising me that such a guy would be friends with Changsub?  
I awkwardly smiled and answered:  
\- Hi! I am Yook Sungjae...

I would have explained further but another teacher came to us and told us what to do. Changsub randomly came back, smiling fondly at us, he patted my arm, thanking me for coming and bringing Minhyuk, and then completely ignored his two friends’ interrogative stares as he turned to a child who was asking him something.

After that, my presentation went well, apparently, kids aren't interested in business and spent more time asking if I was Mr Lee's friend (it took me a while to understand they were talking about Changsub), and that Eunkwang guy did not introduce anything, he used all of his time making weird faces that had the kids dying of laughter, and secretary Lee wasn't focused at all, he kept on asking the kids about their days and if their teacher was nice because since he was his friend, he could scold him if he wasn't (which made the kids laugh again, like a lot).

When it was over, secretary Lee and I headed back to our office and we parted ways with Eunkwang, we got back in the car, actually, Changsub had asked my driver too, but he had said he was too shy to speak in front of the kids, which had me smile, and Changsub hadn't insisted, speaking of Changsub, I would meet with him on Friday for dinner. I think we had met since around a month... and I don't think anyone had ever managed to get close to me so fast... I had never been craving for someone's presence before I met him... Now it seemed everything was different...

\- But... how do you know each other?

I went back to reality with secretary Lee's question, and just answered we had met not too long ago, which didn't seem to satisfy him, but as he didn't ask anything else, I figured he would harass Changsub for answers...

##### Friday:

I sighed, banging my head against my desk, this day seemed like it would never end, I looked at the time, it wasn't even 4... Secretary Lee was eyeing me from his desk, probably wondering what the hell was going on with me... at this point I just wanted to meet with Changsub so my day would end in a better way...

When it was finally time to go I jolted up from my desk, FREEDOM!!!! I barely even wished a good weekend to secretary Lee, I was basically running to my car, I had given the weekend off to my driver so for once, I was driving myself, I had even took out my blue car for the occasion...

I drove to our usual meeting point and pouted when I noticed he wasn't there yet. I parked and leaned again the wall next to the coffee shop. He was panting when he finally arrived, I would have been mad, but there wasn't any point in it, especially when he explained that a parent had had an emergency and he had kept the two kids at school longer so the parent could take his time. Changsub was way to kind sometimes...

I patted his hair and he frowned at me touching his head and it was so cute... I suggested we move, but neither of us had any idea of where to go...  
\- Let's just have dinner at my place... that's okay? -I asked.  
He looked at me with a weird look, ah... was it because I had never suggested we go to my place before? He nodded, still with the weird face and that made me smile...  
We went to my car and he asked:  
\- You're driving today?

I nodded and we went in, I drove to my place, and Changsub wasn't saying anything, just looking around, I will just say we did not live in the same kind of neighborhoods...

Once parked, we went to my 10th floor, and he laughed saying it would be a hassle if the elevator was broken, which made me laugh, I was a bit shy to let him in, I really don't have that much people visiting... of course, unlike his place, mine was usually well cleaned and everything.

I went to my fridge, saying I was going to cook us a feast and he just followed me, and spent his time watching me cook, suspicious of my way of cooking.  
\- You don't have to watch over anything I do... I've been living alone for a while, I know how to cook!!

He shook his head saying I was making weird combinations and I retorted he just had to trust me, it would taste good. He asked where I put the dishes so he would set the table (oh my, his way asking that was so nice it made my heart twitch for some reason) and I told him to just look around and open any drawer, it was perfectly ordered anyway... 

Once we were eating, he had to admit I had done well and after that he kept on asking me for a tour of my "big-ass apartment" and so I did... (he literally jumped around and said my bed was a call to trampoline and I wondered if he wasn't a kid stuck in a grown up body by some weird magic)...  
After we were done, we ended up in my living-room couch, with some stuff to drink and the TV on but we were more talking than watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!! I hope you have a good weekend!!!! I really have nothing more to say so I hope you liked the chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Changsub:_ **

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, wondering where the hell I was, and then remembered I had ended up staying over at Sungjae's, he had even lent me clothes to sleep in and made fun of how it was too big for me, first of all, I am _not_ small, so it wasn't that big and, I'm sure my T-shirts would fit him perfectly and that he buys giant ones on purpose!

I was in his bed, he had said I would sleep on the couch but I guess we fell asleep still talking, and I really needed to go to the bathroom so I went after noticing Sungjae was still asleep, if he weren't snoring, he would have looked his age for once... but that guy snores like a middle-aged guy... 

I walked out and noticed the cat again, she was sleeping when we had arrived, but later in the night she had walked to us and Sungjae was acting like it was his child, it was fun, the cat looked at me and I figured she was probably wondering what a stranger was doing here...  
\- I'm friends with your dad... stop looking at me like that!!

She then passed by me, jumping on Sungjae's bed, I smiled, this was cute... I continued my journey to the bathroom and when I came back to Sungjae, he had just woken up and was absent-mindedly stroking the cat while getting his life together, I smiled and he nodded at me, I figured he was asking whether I had slept well or not, which I had so I nodded, really, this bed was just so comfy, and I really wanted to do trampoline on it but since the cat was owning it now...

Sungjae said we should have breakfast, he was so not awake, that was fun, really, his hair was a mess and he looked so lost... I followed him to the kitchen still smiling.

##### A month later, Thursday:

I was watching over the kids on the playground, for some reason, my thoughts kept going back to Sungjae, we had had dinner at the noodle place again on Tuesday, and during dinner Sungjae had been staring at me so intensely, I have no idea why, and it had made my heart race, it wasn't that he was making uncomfortable, well, he was a bit, but mostly, he had just been staring at me in a warm way, even when the owner had sat with us and talked for a while, I made most of the conversation. Before we both went back to our respective places, Sungjae had grabbed my arm and smiled warmly at me, really, he had acted very weird on that night, and he hadn't said anything, and once again, I had felt my heart going on a roller-coaster ride, and he had just said thanks for the dinner after standing _very_ close, looking at me with that same intensive stare for what felt like an eternity... really, why was I so flustered??? I should get it together!!!

I went to a kid who had fallen down, asking if he was alright, ahhh... they're so careless... when I went back to my spot, I noticed I had received a text from Sungjae, asking if it was okay for him to pass by at my place tonight, I was fine with that, but it was kind of unusual, Sungjae was the type to want to meet out, apart from that one time, I had never been to his place, and he only went to mine like four or five times...

At 7, I was back home and I knew Sungjae would be here soon, I heard knocking and went to open, already smiling, I was met with a depressed looking Sungjae, I hadn't even finished opening the door he hugged me, burying his face in the crook of my neck, I concluded he had had a bad day, I wrapped my arms around him without really realizing it, hearing him mumble something about the worst day ever. I managed to close the door and asked him if he wanted anything to eat, he nodded but when I tried to move, he hugged tighter, asking for just a few more seconds, I couldn't say no to that so I waited for him to let me go, I didn't like seeing him like this...

He followed me to the kitchen like a lost puppy and I was glad he had come to me, he would probably have been depressed alone in his big apartment, just the idea made me feel angry at whoever had made him sad like this.  
I cooked us ramyeon and Sungjae sat at the kitchen table, putting his head in his arms, I really didn't like seeing him like this, as I was letting our little dinner cooling down for a bit, I went back to him, patting his arm, asking what was wrong, he then told me about his day had just started bad and it had only went down all day... He had been scolded by his father (I learned recently that the company CEO is none other than Sungjae's father) because he hadn't been able to seal a deal with some big company and it had disrupted him for the afternoon, making him lose another deal and now he just didn't feel confident at all anymore. I took him in my arms because that was the only thing I could do, telling him that to me he was the best and he faintly smiled, saying at least one good thing had happened today...

After we ate, we moved to my bed, settling comfortably, I told him about my day and about anything that came through my head, not really sure he was listening, but just so he knew I would stay with him for as long as he needed, after a while, he asked if he could sleep here tonight and I nodded, saying we should sleep early, he nodded and I smiled to him, saying he should go shower, he nodded but didn't seem to be planning on moving, I gave up and said I would just shower first, when I came back, he stood up and went to put his arms on my shoulders, looking so serious I got worried for a second, before he said in an unexpectedly sweet tone:  
\- You look _so_ fluffy right now.

And for the first time since he had arrived, he smiled, a real smile, and though I wasn't sure what the hell had been going on, I was glad he seemed better, he went to shower and came back, wearing the clothes I had given him, I smiled seeing him and patted the spot next to where I was sitting on the bed, telling him to set an alarm too because really, I didn't trust mine...

He turned off the lights and joined me, I smiled when he naturally settled big spooning me, did he think he had too because he was taller? I could feel his breath on my neck and it kind of tickled, especially when he suddenly started giggling:  
\- What is it??  
\- We’re acting like some old married couple...

I giggled too, he wasn't wrong, I then spent the next 10 minutes saying we should sleep but Sungjae kept on laughing (it made me smile since at least, I had managed to cheer him up), but after a while, I felt his breathing getting even, and smiled, letting myself slowly drift off to sleep.

When the alarm rang, I had been sleeping so well, I so did not want to get up, unfortunately, I had forgotten about the wild Yook Sungjae sleeping over, he apparently, didn't need much to get up and laughed at my hard-time waking up, and roamed around me, saying that even though I was an old man, I should still get up and go to work... I whined and when he added he would handle my classes for me of I didn't get up, I had a flash of a huge mess, kids running around everywhere with a wild Sungjae rolling around, and figured this couldn't happen. I quickly stood up, complaining on his evilness and going to dress up after realizing I would be running late if I didn't move faster.

~~~~~~

##### Evening:

After all the kids had left, I went back to my desk to clean up before the weekend and noticed two missed calls from Sungjae, I called him back, wondering what was wrong:  
\- Hey Sungjae... you tried to call me?

There was some noise on the other side of the line and Sungjae answered:  
\- Yes yes, can I sleep over tonight???? Please~~

Sleepover? Again? I said it was alright, of course he could and he made a weird happy noise that made me smile, he said he would come with dinner so I said that he should have started with that, my door was always opened for him! He laughed and we hang up, I went home and had already changed when Sungjae arrived.  
I opened the door, already looking for the food, which made him laugh as he handed the bag to me. He went in and left his sleepover bag on the couch, then proceeded to the kitchen, I think he is starting to feel at home here... I told him to go get comfortable, really, it must be tiring having to wear suits everyday... And he nodded at me, apparently very happy to be here.

He went to change and we had dinner, he seemed in such a better mood than the day before, when I asked if something good had happened today, he suddenly looked very serious, just answering "you", I bit my lips blushing a bit as I had not expected this kind of answer and he laughed seeing me flustered, adding that I should eat more.

After we ate, we settled on my couch and though the TV was turned on, it ended up as always, us talking not paying much attention to it, I was saying we should sleep early and Sungjae was saying we should stay up late and I nagged, asking why he was even here if it was to make me stay up all night and he laughed at that, saying he kept on forgetting I was an old man and I gently hit him, saying I wasn't that older, which had him laughing even more as I sighed defeated, saying that if I fell asleep on the couch, it would be his own fault...

~

I opened my eyes and fixed the ceiling for a while, I was trying to get my thoughts together and got startled when Sungjae's face suddenly blocked the ceiling from my eyesight:  
\- Oh! Sleeping beauty's awake now!!!!

I frowned, and jolted up, accidentally banging our heads together, when I realized my head had been resting on his lap and he half-laughed at me, half-winced in pain holding his head as I was apologizing rubbing his head and blowing on it as I would do with a child, he pouted, saying he had settled me, an elderly, nicely on his lap so I could sleep well and that was how I thanked him? Trying to kill him? I laughed and apologized once again, saying that this was why we should sleep early and he nodded, still pouting, following me when I turned off the tv and headed to my room, saying I should be carrying him since he was in so much pain, which made me pout, was he the only one to have hurt his head???   
Sungjae suddenly caught up with me and randomly kissed my forehead:  
\- It's a magic kiss! Now it won't hurt anymore!!

I smiled, shaking my head, that guy really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... here is chapter 4! 
> 
> I edited it now because I intended to take a shower but the water as been cut off in my building for an undetermined amount of time.... (no really, I'm pretty sure it will be back in an hour), but anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and thank you very much for reading!!!
> 
> Have a great week!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sungjae:** _

##### The next morning:

I got woken up by loud knocking on the door, I opened my eyes and saw Changsubie seemed as confused and asleep as I probably looked, he started standing up but I told him I would get it, I was feeling generous and anyone being faced with him right would probably run away, so I figured I should get it.

I went to open the door and felt really awkward when I realized secretary Lee and his boyfriend Eunkwang were standing there:  
\- Changsub man, you're _always_ lat...

Eunkwang didn't finish his sentence, suddenly realizing Changsub wasn't the one to have opened the door and there I was, blushing. They both looked stunned to see me and went in without being invited to. I was biting my lips feeling really awkward, they were _so_ going to get the wrong idea... but was this really the wrong idea? Changsub and I had been like some kind of platonic couple for the past month... I don't think I had ever been close to anyone the way I was starting to be with him... I did sleepover two nights in a row and I didn't even want to go home anytime soon... But we weren't together, at least as far as I knew we weren't... I had been torn between getting things to move and not do anything... last Tuesday I had almost snapped... The thing was, I knew Changsub liked me, I just couldn't be sure he liked me the way I liked him... I was really afraid he only saw a friend in me... 

\- Ohhhh... shit... I totally forgot about you guys...

I was brought back to the present by Changsub face-palming, Eunkwang and secretary Lee seemed somewhere between confused and shocked, after an awkward blank, secretary Lee said:  
\- You guys are... hum... closer than I thought...

I held back a laugh, he looked so uncomfortable... but I guess I understand, it must be pretty weird going to visit your friend and find your boss there... I disappeared to the bathroom to change. And when I walked back out, I wasn't sure what I had missed, but Eunkwang was giving Changsub some sort of "I'm so proud of you my son" look, and secretary Lee was frowning. 

They left a few minutes later, apparently, Changsub had forgotten they were supposed to meet on that day and since he hadn't been answering his phone, they had gotten worried and had decided to check on him, and now decided they would leave him because it seemed he had other matters to attend... this had been awkward, I am not going to lie, we were both blushing, but once they left, we ended up laughing like whales because of how ridiculously awkward this encounter had been.

\- I'm so not opening the door for you again...-I said laughing, we ended up laughing for some more, and we invested Changsub's bed again, we didn't have anything to do today anyway.  
\- But, I kind of get why they would misunderstand...- Changsub said, we were lying on our sides, facing each other, and I found it cute because Changsub hadn't showered yet (and didn't seem to be planning on doing so anytime soon) and his hair was still a mess, and he just looked overall cute. 

I smiled saying that I could get it too and he smiled back, maybe we should talk about us sometimes... but I guess it could wait for later... but not that later because now Changsub was looking at me and it felt like it was a stare full of words he wasn't saying, and it made me feel so warm. I thought that maybe this was the right time for a move but as I was planning it, Changsub suddenly stood up, saying he was going to shower and I made a weird noise, that he interpreted as something meaning I would stay here. I just felt like this had been a missed opportunity... I was so afraid to get rejected and lose this... this relationship, as I was hearing the water flowing, I laid on my back, wondering how Changsub had managed to become so important to me... 

I dozed off and was brought back to reality when I felt something dropping on me and opened my eyes surprised, Changsub was lying down next to me, face to the mattress and his arm on my chest:  
\- Hum, Changsub? What are you doing?  
\- Keeping you from falling asleep...

Changsub was talking in an unusually low tone I wasn't used to hear, I smiled and turned on my side:  
\- I think you're the one who's falling asleep...

He turned his face to me but his hair was blocking his eyes, I moved it out of the way and noticed his eyes were half closed, really, he had _just_ taken a shower, how could he be falling asleep now?!?  
He grunted, I guess that meant he was disagreeing, I smiled adding that _this_ answer was not satisfying and I stood up after ruffling his hair, saying I was going to make us some coffee because he needed that...

I went to make some coffee and got surprised when he joined me to the kitchen and clung to me, mumbling something about coffee that I didn't get, I got him a cup and he looked at it as if it was some kind of wonderful piece of art that would give him the answer for anything in this world. I giggled because Changsub's love for coffee really is no joke... After his coffee, he seemed better and in a weirdly good mood, that apparently involved staying way too close to me. Maybe this was a sign... maybe my time had come... I suggested we get some fresh hair and he nodded, we went to walk around the park and ended up lying in the grass, looking at the small white clouds, I would say what they made me think of and he would laugh because, it seemed my imagination was too wild...

We went back to his place and I wondered if he would mind me staying another night... or maybe that would be too much... but then he suggested we catch a movie together and so I nodded, we went to watch a disney movie, we were probably the eldest of the room beside the kids parents, but Changsub did not seem to care at all, he explained to me that he was used to this, when I asked why, he said that since he is a kindergarten teacher, he keeps himself updated with the common interests of the kids, disney movies take a great part of it, I laughed at this and said that it was just an excuse because I was pretty sure he enjoyed these...

When we got out I suggested we walked back home and I bought us ice-creams, and I slightly blushed when he held my hands leading us to a bench because, from what he said, ice-cream is better enjoyed when sitting, we sat there and it took me some time realizing he had never let go of my hand and I liked it, maybe a little bit too much, I couldn't stop smiling, especially when he let go of my hand only to absentmindedly play with it, probably not realizing what he was doing, too focused on his ice-cream while all I could focus on was our hands.   
\- You're finished? Should we head home? You want to stay the night or you'll... be going back to your place?

I raised my head, smiling when I saw he was finished and I stood up, asking if staying one more night wouldn't be too much and I saw a disappointed flash in his eyes that only made me want to stay more, so I quickly said I would stay and he smiled so brightly... though he was trying not to show it too much, and was pretty much failing badly at it but it's not like I cared, it was just making me smile more. 

##### The next day:

I got back home after lunch, Sami looked at me like she had been abandoned, when I know my housekeeper feeds her... ah really... cats are hard to handle...

I really didn't want to leave Changsub's place but I had to go home at some point... and I was kind of mad at myself, there had been plenty of opportunities and I hadn't taken even one... Really, I felt I was pretty much a coward...

When I noticed his text asking if I had went home well and I happily sighed, he should never have discovered he was older than me...

The next day I went to work and another boring week started, I got scolded a lot for a change, and by Thursday, all I wanted was to rush at Changsub's and hug him till the end of times... However, I did not, I felt like my three nights in a row sleepover had probably been too much so I stuck with simply texting, he had some school stuff anyway...

Friday evening, I went home and I felt depressed, I didn't want to bother anyone with my troubles, I got scolded a lot this week, so I just told my life to Sami, but she didn't seem to care as much as I would have wanted...

I was swimming in my own misery when I heard knocking, I almost didn't go to answer the door, I hadn't ordered anything, this might be a sociopath trying to kill strangers without warning...

I went anyway, and was met with my favorite person, that I did not expect to see tonight because he always asked before meeting, Lee Changsub, a smile automatically went up when I saw his face, but then I noticed his overall look and was surprised. He was wearing a suit. A beautiful navy blue suit, with a white shirt... I had never seen Changsub in a suit. It was pretty... And he had his hair styled on the side. Instead of his usual fluffiness, it made him look hot. I was kind of shook because this was unexpected. Changsub smiled at me and now he was a mix of hotness and fluffy cuteness and I needed to calm my heart down because he would be the death of me...

He went in and closed the door behind him, swinging a plastic bag in front of my face:  
\- I hope you didn't eat yet because I won't be able to eat all of this alone!

I was still too stunned by him being here to say anything... My evening had just gotten so much better... I just shook my head, hoping he would get that I had indeed not yet eaten...  
He grabbed my hand and made his way to the kitchen, he seemed in such a great mood, which did not explain the suit, but was succeeding on bringing up my mood. He greeted Sami as if she was the landowner or something, still dragging me behind him, and invested the kitchen, saying he was in the area (which was highly unlikely true but I just smiled, he was here, it was the only thing that mattered), and had figured he could pass by, I sincerely hoped by "pass by" he meant sleeping over because I really wanted him to stay...

We ate and since I didn't talk much, he was rambling on anything he could say, and I learned the reason he was in a suit was that he had had a job interview, I was surprised, I loved his job, why would he want to change? Apparently, a school would open up soon and Changsub liked their educational approach, and he was so passionate I could only nod, smiling at what he was saying, though I wasn't sure what exactly was different with what was going on in his current school, he seemed to know, after that, though I really didn't want to talk about my week, he still made me, asserting I would feel better after, and surprisingly was right... We ended up cuddling on the couch, I don't really remember when we started being cuddly together, I guess it came so naturally we didn't really paid attention to it... It was always like that with Changsub, things went following their flow, naturally... I liked it, I had had a lot of different boyfriends before, and never had it been like this... It felt good. And thought we weren't really together, we were pretty much, I mean, we were kind of acting like a couple... After a while, I asked if he wanted to sleepover and he giggled, saying he had wondered if I was ever going to suggest it, and I gave him a change of clothes, he didn't seem to care about wrinkling his beautiful suit, but I did, so I basically forced him to change, and I smiled because for some reason, Changsub in my clothes was a very satisfying view...

The next day, he was intending to go back to his place early, but I really didn't want him to go, I may have even tried to have Sami falling asleep on him so he wouldn't dare to move, but as always, she only did whatever she wanted, so I clung to him, and at some point, he kissed my nose, saying I was the cutest and that he would just go home to get changed and take some stuff, then he would come back here, I smiled overly happy, because he was going to come back, and because he had just called me cute...

\- Alright, then let's go together, I'll drive you!!!!!

He nodded and we did so, on the way back to my place, we stopped at the grocery store... and of course _had to_ cross path with secretary Lee... Really, we're the unluckiest people around... It was an awkward encounter, especially since when we had ran into him, I was explaining to Changsub that proper tickling needs to be impromptu, otherwise it's no fun... and he was laughing, saying that he would impromptu tickle me from now on then... And then we had realized we were face to face with secretary Lee in the vegetables corner, he was holding a scallion and seemed shocked, then again, he muttered something about us being closer than he thought and we couldn't help but laugh once he was gone, especially when Changsub explained to me that this was pure coincidence since neither secretary Lee nor Eunkwang lived in that area... We went home after that, and had a nice and quiet afternoon, we had both suggested going out, but we were too lazy to actually do it... It was nice.

Then, Changsub got a call and once he hung up, he looked at me with an apologetic look:

\- I think we’re gonna have to have dinner with Eunkwang and Minhyuk…

I laughed because I was expecting way worse and I added it was alright with me, they would be the uncomfortable ones anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Thanks a lot for reading!!!!  
> I hope you liked this chapter, really, I feel like I'm emptying all the cute stuff I can think about here... seriously... anyway, have a great day and weekend, though we're just Thursday, Friday already for some people, I'm most probably not going to update soon since I'm kind of really slow these days... but since that now that I'm on holidays, I don't have anything to do with my life (actually, I need to empty the bedroom I had at my parent's place because they're moving out, and I was supposed to start today but I didn't do anything... I'm gonna get scolded... no just kidding, but I really should get started...) I guess I'll finish this soon...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Changsub:** _

##### Wednesday of the following week:

I face-palmed at Minhyuk's antics, he was way too stressed out, we had both arrived early and he was restless, wondering if he should talk to Sungjae as if he was his friend's friend or as if he was his boss... And though I kept on telling him Sungjae wouldn't care, he kept on overthinking it over and over... Ahh I'm tired already... stressed-out Minhyuk is draining... I thought I was saved when Eunkwang arrived but no... no, no, no... he kept on pestering me on how he was happy I had found myself somebody because I had been alone for too long and blah blah blah... I really wasn't paying attention to him as Sungjae was walking to us, I smiled seeing that for once, he wasn't wearing a suit, I liked casual Sungjae... well, to be true, I liked any Sungjae, but at least Minhyuk would calm down...

We walked in and went to any available table, I just wanted this to be over because I knew Eunkwang would still call me to tell everything he had thought of Sungjae later... unless he kidnapped and brought me back to his place to tell it face to face... we ordered and Minhyuk kept on glancing at me with a pleading look, at some point I had to give in and told them to just loose their usual formal way of talking, first because whenever Sungjae talked about "Secretary Lee", Minhyuk was not the image I was picturing, I always pictured someone I would be easily jealous of, I always had to remind myself that it was just Minhyuk (well, if Minhyuk had been single, I would have been jealous... but since he is dating Eunkwang... no worries!) and because I was tired of this awkwardness...

At least Eunkwang was almost acting normal, almost because he was restraining himself, I could see it on his face, he kept on wanting to make jokes, but also wanted Sungjae to think we were civilized people so he wouldn't tell them, it was actually kind of fun to witness... Sungjae however, was getting comfortable with Eunkwang very easily, which was nice because I would have been devastated if my best friend and my... my what? My Sungjae? hadn't gotten along...

Minhyuk was more than just restraining himself, I'm pretty sure he was trying out the "if I don't move, they'll think I'm not here", which had been entertaining at first, but was getting kind of annoying since it was on the way to destroy Eunkwang's attempts at seeming normal, we all know Minhyuk is the best at quieting down the crazy... Maybe I should have told them Sungjae was most probably crazier than them... 

Once the dinner was finally over, Sungjae and I went back to my place, since it wasn't far from the restaurant we had been to. We plopped down on my couch, both tired. Sungjae was weirdly quiet, when I asked him if something was wrong, he smiled warmly saying my friends were great. I wouldn't have called them that, especially when they explained to Sungjae that they sometimes felt like I was their son and that they weren't sure I would still be alive if it wasn't for them... Sungjae just added that they cared a lot, it was nice. I smiled, they almost cared too much, but I guess he was right.

I yawned and Sungjae ruffled my hair saying we should sleep early, after all, tomorrow we were both working, I nodded, feeling sleepy from the moment he had mentioned going to bed, but he wasn't quite done, instead of standing up to go get changed, he moved closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes, I looked at him in wonder, wasn't he the one to have just said we should go to sleep?

He stayed quiet for what felt like an eternity, and then, he smiled, saying he knew he had a handsome face, I didn't have to stare at him. I chuckled, trying uselessly to deny the fact that I had been staring, he giggled and stood up, it felt empty not to have his warmth next to me anymore, but I didn't have time to complain since he grabbed my hand and said we should go to sleep now, I retorted that I had been more than ready to do so for a while but a certain someone had been using me as his personal pillow. He just kept on giggling, and dragged me to the room, saying that he would choose the clothes he would borrow because he was pretty sure I always chose childish ones on purpose, which I did, but innocently said I didn't, though I knew he wouldn't be buying it.

Once we were all settled to sleep, with the lights already off, I was ready to fall asleep, but sleep just wasn't coming yet, and it didn't come for a long while, even after Sungjae started snoring, and I knew why, I was mad with myself because another day had passed without me manning up and telling Sungjae that what we had was great, but that I wanted more.

The next day, I almost didn't wake up, Sungjae had to actually shake me to wake me up, I wasn't sure how I was going to survive the school day, kids are draining, and when all the kids had finally left, I felt like falling asleep on my desk... I nearly had napped with them (I am not ashamed to say I do from time to time) but I had been pushing back a lot of paperwork so I did it and even finished it later, right before starting to head home. I almost laughed when I saw a black car stopping at my level, window opening:  
\- Hello there... beautiful stranger... wanna get in?

I giggled at Sungjae, acting like I was shocked:  
\- What an outrage! Go away you faggot!

\- Okay! -he started closing the window laughing.

I laughed and opened the door, getting in, greeting Sungjae's driver on the way. Sungjae said:  
\- Let's go to Changsubie's place!! -he turned to me- I'm sleeping over today too.  
I frowned, maybe he had had a bad day. I didn't want that for him... but he added:  
\- Otherwise, you'll never wake up on time tomorrow.

I sighed... how could I tell him that he was the sole reason I had hardly slept the night before...

 

We ordered Pizza for dinner, and Sungjae said we should sleep early again, I nodded but didn't move from the couch, I should stop avoiding it already, as Sungjae was already standing up, I calmly said:

\- Wait.

He turned to me surprised and I had to hold back a laugh because he kind of looked like a lost pigeon, no no Changsub!! Re-focus:  
\- Sungjae...

He was just looking at me, eyebrows raised, waiting for what would come next, was I finally going to say it or was I going to chicken out as I had been for a while?

\- Sungjae, I...  
He sat back, apparently getting interested, seeing the expectation in his eyes made me realize that, first of all, I had nothing to be afraid of, he liked me the same way I liked him, and that now, I had a strong urge to tease him, it was stronger than me, I couldn't resist it:  
\- ...I think you look like a pigeon...

Sungjae looked taken aback at first, a lot of emotions went through his eyes, firstly surprise, then disappointment, then acceptance, and finally laughing, I smiled, and added:  
\- Since you're such a big pigeon, you should carry me to bed!

He looked at me and I noticed a smirk starting to invest him. He crouched and gestured for me to climb on his back, I had not expected him to say yes, and wasn't sure I should...  
\- Hop on before I change my mind!!

I giggled and climbed on his back, I gripped his shoulder as he was standing up, he laughed as I told him to be careful, and spent all the way complaining about how heavy I was, which only made me laugh.

Once in my room, he dropped me on the bed with an evil laugh, saying he was glad the weight was finally off, and just as I was trying to sit properly, he jumped on the bed and started tickling me. 

I swear, if we could die of laughter, I would have. Once he finally stopped, I was on the verge of dying, asking in a weak voice:  
\- Whyyyyyyyy?

Sungjae laughed and lied down beside me, arranging my hair, answering in a deep voice:  
\- You know perfectly why...-he suddenly changed to a cute one- It's my revenge!

I smiled, still too drained to do anything else... After a while of comfortable silence, Sungjae turned to me:  
\- But... what were you going to way earlier... Before you changed your mind?

Ah... I should have known he wouldn't let it go, I kept on looking at the ceiling when I answered:  
\- I was gonna say something about us... but I realized halfway that you felt the same and the urge to tease you took over me...

Sungjae chuckled and pulled me close to him:  
\- But you can still say it now...

I smiled and wondered how to phrase it... should I say I liked him? It was obvious he already knew that... should I say I wanted us to really go out together? Or... I noticed Sungjae was looking at me, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, patiently waiting for my answer, why was his stare making me loose all focus? I took a deep breath and said:  
\- We should be more than just friends...  
Sungjae grinned, answering:  
\- Aren't we already?

I giggled, he wasn't wrong, but I still added:  
\- Stop playing dumb!! You know what I mean!

He was so close to me. I knew I was starting to blush because he was smiling wider, and his stare was so intensive, worse than that day at the noodle place... it seemed to go right through me, and it was making me loose all control, I felt butterflies in my stomach, when Sungjae put his hand on my arm I swear it felt like an electric shock and I almost slapped his hand away.

\- And why is that?

He had said that after a very long blank, I took a while answering since I didn't remember what we had said earlier, he smirked, adding:  
\- Why should we be more than... just friends?

I knew by his smirk that he just wanted to hear it, I liked how he was half teasing me, half full of expectation, his intensive stare had been replaced by the same expecting one he had had earlier, it was kind of cute. 

\- You already spend so much time here. I should adopt you.

He had a slight moment of surprise before bursting out laughing, faced with me trying to look dead serious. I grinned but then he started tickling me again, saying this wasn't the answer he wanted and that he wouldn't stop until I told him....

\- ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!

The tickling immediately stopped and I was met with a very satisfied Sungjae, and I blushed madly because I suddenly realized he was sitting astride me and I had no idea of how and when he had ended up like this.  
\- I prefer that... -he was now harboring an evil smile.

He leaned down and his face was so close to mine, I felt like my heart had stopped, and it didn't get any better as he started talking:  
\- Good thing that we feel the same then...

I chuckled, seriously? I had at least had the decency of properly expressing my feelings... I was going to protest his lame ass confession when he grinned and kissed me out of the blue. Well, it should have been expected, but it still took me by surprised and I was just staying still, eyes wide opened, probably looking like a fish out of water, but it didn't seem to bother Sungjae who pulled away, smirking:  
\- If you like me... you're going to have to show it more...

I smiled as I gripped his neck, bringing him back closer, oh I was going to show it. And show it well. Having him say a proper confession could wait for later...

##### THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol They're soo not going to sleep early with that ending... (yes, I know your imagination ran wild you perverted minds!!)
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, this was quite fun to write and it was interesting to change things a bit, I might write in 1st pov more... I don't know... Then again thank you for reading and for leaving so nice comments (I'm still a bit flustered...) and I hope you have a good week!!! Only good things for you people!!!


End file.
